Electronic devices used in electronic packages (e.g., processor silicon packages) are sometimes implemented using a connection between components of the electronic package. For example, an electronic device may implement a connection from a silicon element to a printed circuit board (PCB). This connection may allow for the integration of and/or communication between components in the electronic package (e.g., processor die with other products). However, this connection between components has been known to fail. For example, the failure of a connection between a processor die and the PCB may result in the failure of the electronic device.
One reason that the electronic device may fail may be due to cold solder joints. The failure of cold solder joints may be attributed to the added mass of the silicon packages that absorb the heat flow and inhibits the proper soldering of solders on the PCB for example.
In the case of the inhibition of proper soldering, the solder may not be properly melted underneath the package. This failure to properly melt the solder can lead to voids (air bubbles) and weak spots in the solder known as cold solder joints. Because of prolonged constant temperature changes inside electronic devices, such as electronic gaming devices for example, the voids can cause cracking. In other cases, the temperature changes can cause shearing between components, such as the PCB and the substrate for example. This shearing can result in the break of the connection between the substrate and the PCB.
The failure of electronic devices, such as electronic gaming devices for example, can lead to costly repairs. Systems, methods, and apparatus embodiments that are capable of repairing a damaged connection (e.g., die to PCB connection) may be useful in repairing any device that uses similar connections (e.g., die to a PCB connection) for example.